Le Mystère De La Statuette
by AmysFear
Summary: Une jeune femme se retrouve embarquée dans une drôle d'histoire, Gabrielle doit se rendre à Séoul pour récupérer une statuette. La jeune femme pensé que ce serai l'histoire d'un mois mais tout fini par se compliqué pour elle... Elle fessait cela pour l'argent mais il se pourrait que toute cette histoire lui apporte bien plus qu'un paquet de billet...


Hello, voici ma nouvelle fan fiction ENJOY (ou pas U.U)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que les Super Junior feront leur apparition dans les chapitres à venir ^^

Mais en attendant, il faudra être patiente =)

En tout cas, j'espère que cette fan fiction vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenté surtout ^^

Cela m'aide à avancer =)

Sur ce bonne lecture ^^

Disclamer : Les Super Junior ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire, Laurent et Gabrielle sont à moi.

**PROLOGUE**

PARIS 18éme La Goutte D'Or - Le Fareau

La Goutte d'Or ou le quartier parfait pour faire des affaires plus ou moins honnêtes. Le Fareau est un établissement d'apparence respectable mais il est loin de l'être… C'est un lieu où la discrétion est maître, le Fareau est donc l'endroit idéal pour rencontrer ses associés si l'on peut dire.

Cette histoire commence donc dans une des salles privatisées de cet établissement.

Salle Privée –Le Fareau – 8h30

La pièce était richement décorée, on pouvait voir des dorures ici et là… Il y avait également de grandes peintures appartenant au caravagisme accrochées aux murs. Le sol était quand à lui recouvert d'une épaisse moquette de couleur bordeaux. Cela conféré à la salle une ambiance sombre et aucunement rassurante. La pièce était pourvue d'une table en chêne, et de banquettes en cuir noir.

Un homme était présent, il était assis sur la banquette fessant face à la porte qui donnait accès à la salle privé. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'impatience. Malgré le fait que son visage soit inexpressif cet homme âgé d'environ cinquante ans avait l'air hautain et froid comme le marbre et dans son regard flotté une lueur étrange et inexplicable, bref il n'avait pas vraiment l'air fréquentable.

Lorsque la porte fini par s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme, le visage de l'individu changea du tout au tout pour être éclairé par un large sourire franc et chaleureux.

La jeune femme en question était brune avec des cheveux longs et ondulé, les traits de son visage étaient fins et délicat. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient d'un marron ambré et ils pétillaient de malices, sur ses lèvres était gravé un doux sourire ce qui conféré à son visage une allure calme et amical.

« - Tu es en retard Gabrielle, on avait rendez-vous à huit heures précise et il est…

- Et il est moins le quart, à part ça je suis contente de te voir Laurent. Lui sourit-elle.

- Avec toi il est toujours moins le quart dit-il en s'esclaffant. Mais je t'en prie assis toi.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

- Toujours aussi impolie à ce que je constate.

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça laisse-moi rire dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- Très drôle, mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour rien lui fit-il en devenant sérieux.

- Oh, dans ce cas je suis toute ouïe souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Gabrielle gronda-t-il.

- Roh ça va, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter dit-elle en bougonnant.

- Je peux avoir toute ton attention ou je dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?!

- Bien, je t'écoute de toute façon pour que tu me fasses venir au Fareau c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame donc oui tu as toute mon attention.

- Parfait, regarde et dis-moi ce que tu en pense. Lui dit-il en lui tendant son cellulaire.

Sur la photo on pouvait y voir une statuette de Bouddha finement ouvragé.

- Alors ?!

- Elle est magnifique, elle est en or massif ?! Demanda-t-elle

- Exactement, je viens de me l'acheté.

- Belle acquisition, mais en quoi ça me concerne ? Lui dit-elle ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Le soucie c'est qu'elle est à Séoul et qu'elle risque d'être confisqué par la douane à Paris.

- Comment ça confisqué par la douane?! Dit-elle intriguée.

L'homme resta muet face à la question de la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

- Laurent, combien d'année à cette statuette ?!

- Un peu plus de six cents ans. Hésita-t-il.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, bizarrement ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi dit-elle blasé. Mais dois-je te rappeler que les objets qui ont plus de cinquante ans ne peuvent pas quitter leurs continents d'origine ?!

- Non, je le sais très bien et c'est là que tu interviens Gaby lui sourit-il

- QUOI ?! Explosa la jeune femme. J'espère que tu plaisante ?!

- Absolument pas, je ne plaisante jamais avec les affaires tu devrais le savoir… Alors, tu es partante ?

- Même pas en rêve dit-elle en commençant à ce levé pour partir.

- Attend, assis toi et laisse-moi terminé au moins essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

- Ça ne changera rien, mais si tu insistes… Fit-elle résignée.

- Bien, cette petite merveille me coûte trois cents et je la revends à un Russe pour neuf cents, je te fais une offre de soixante.

- Quoi ?! Que soixante milles ?! Pour tous les risques qu'il y a prendre je…

- Soixante milles et c'est mon dernier mot, et rassure toi je payerai tout tes frais. Alors tu marches ?

Gabrielle était hésitante et ne savait que répondre, c'était vraiment tentant rien que pour l'adrénaline et puis ses études lui coûté pas mal d'argents mais si elle ce fessait prendre elle pourrait dire adieux à sa futur carrière…

- Alors ? Lui redemanda-t-il.

- Je….

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
